


Feeling Full

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Crying, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yeosang doesn't want to test out a pill he bought online without some kind of supervision.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Feeling Full

Going to Wooyoung just wasn't an option. As close as they were, Yeosang wanted to keep the intimate aspects of his desires to himself. San wasn't an option by extension, because he'd probably end up telling Wooyoung. Seonghwa and Hongjoong seemed like they'd leverage their elder obligations and try to convince him not to go through with it. He considered asking Jongho, but lost his nerve the moment he got his attention. That left Mingi and Yunho, and he couldn't keep from laughing at the mere notion of asking Mingi.

All in all, Yunho was the ideal choice. Sweet, helpful, not one to nag, he seemed like a natural for passive supervision. He approached intending to bargain. The way he'd explained it to Yunho had been an oversimplification of the pill's effect and Yeosang's intention with it, ready to explain further only if prompted. "You see, it prevents liquids from leaving a certain part of my body. I'm not entirely sure about the science behind it, but supposedly, it won't let me 'release'." He punctuated the euphemism with air quotes.

Yunho's brow quirked, but his expression remained remarkably open. "Like, pee?"

Yeosang nodded. "It won't let me ejaculate, either."

The expected follow-up was why he'd even want to try it in the first place, but the question never came. Instead, Yunho nodded. "Okay. I'll make sure everything goes alright."

That was how he found himself a supervisor, complicit in what he fully expected to be his undoing, and he didn't even have to promise to treat Yunho. That already calmed some of his nerves, but it was even better with Yunho's phone nearby in case he had to dial emergency services.

Yeosang popped one of the pills he bought online and followed it up by chugging an entire liter of water.

"Now what?" Yunho asked, sitting uneasy in Yeosang's desk chair.

"Well, now I wait for my bladder to fill up." It felt so surreal being so open about it, but he trusted Yunho.

They waited it out on their phones. Yeosang kept catching Yunho glance up at him with nervous, watchful eyes. To not make either of them uncomfortable, Yeosang pretended not to notice. He enjoyed the feeling of his bladder slowly filling as the minutes ticked by until, finally, the anticipation of it all was beginning to get him a bit hard.

"I'm going to start touching myself now."

Yunho nodded. He made a good show of looking unaffected, but his ears became red the moment Yeosang pushed his pants down to his ankles.

He had porn queued up, but he hardly needed it. Just a squeeze over his boxers had his tongue lolling out of his mouth, he was so horny. Given that the pill had never reached clinical trials, he never could find any reliable source on whether it had an aphrodisiac or not, but it certainly felt like it.

He rolled his boxers down to his knees, thrilled by that dirty shyness in exposing himself to someone. He was almost certain he caught Yunho looking again, but everything moved too quickly to be sure. 

He had lube by him, squeezed a little onto his fingers and stroked the head of his cock. He felt the first pang of an ache in him, like a pulse in his bladder.

He didn't count, but he didn't think he managed even two dozen pumps of his hand before he felt himself start to get close. He was hesitant to push forward, worried that the pill was a dud and he'd cum right away. He stopped himself right on the edge. He rode it, holding his cock by the base, hips thrusting up a bit to try and feel more. He'd pushed against his bladder with the palm of his hand without even realizing it.

When he moaned out, Yunho looked on cautiously. His eyes made a slow and sheepish retreat back to his phone screen when Yeosang returned the gaze.

He took a moment, let himself settle down just beneath an edge again before working himself up into one. He'd never know if the thing worked without trying, and as he felt himself get closer he jerked himself off harder. He pushed that edge further, and further until he realized he really reached the impasse he'd been hoping for. Like being met with a barrier, it was frustrating. His hips pumped again, dizzying and feverish to chase the orgasm that just would not come. The thing worked exactly as intended. Yeosang smirked.

He didn't even need to be of sound mind to know Yunho was watching, now wearing an open look of embarrassed curiosity. When Yunho crossed his legs, Yeosang knew what was up.

"Do you want to see me get undressed?"

"What?"

Yeosang was sweating through his clothes, the room had become so hot. "I'm going to get naked either way. I'm just letting you know in case you want to watch."

"Okay," came the heavy response.

He would've loved to prolong it, but it felt good to just get the clothing off. He kicked off the pants that felt like they were binding his ankles, shoved off the boxers that kept him from spreading his thighs. He ran his free hand over his body, fingers running through cool, damp sweat, down to the bulge beneath his stomach, over his full bladder. He pressed down, groaned out and pumped his cock to another hard, torturous edge.

His body was on fire. He felt full, so full. The pangs wracked him with every edge. His balls felt so heavy, his head felt so light, it was a miracle he was even aware of the feeling of his hole twitching. The madman in him, coaxed out by keeping him denied and on the cusp, thought of a way he could feel even more full. 

He looked at Yunho again. "I need you inside me."

"Like-" Yunho never finished the sentence, only raked his eyes down Yeosang's body like the breath had been beaten out of him.

"Exactly what you're thinking." To illustrate the point, he raised both knees and spread his legs further.

Thankfully, Yunho recognized Yeosang wasn't up to discussing the logistics. He gave a sort of gaped nod before standing and approaching. Now Yeosang got a good look at the hard on, and the idea of that big thing going inside him made him ache just a little more.

Yunho reached for the lube, pouring some on his fingers.

Yeosang let out a groan. "I need you inside me now."

"I'm not compromising on this." The bite, the firmness to Yunho's words caused another shiver in him.

Just feeling the littlest bit fuller from the finger pressing in tided him over for the moment, feeling like he clenched down, despite himself. Every wiggle of fingers in him felt like he had to piss even more. Dry as his mouth felt, he sure was having a hard time keeping from drooling a bit in his frenzy.

Yeosang had no idea how Yunho determined he was ready. Yeosang had no idea if he ever could have truly been ready. When Yunho dropped his pants, Yeosang sucked in a breath. He settled between his thighs, lubing himself up very liberally.

Yeosang craned his head up to watch, but when that tight, pulling feeling of being pushed into started, he threw his head back against his pillow. "Oh my fucking God."

Yunho hesitated, but Yeosang frantically shook his head. "I'm good," though he sounded raggedy and weak. He never knew he could feel that full. The push up against his blown out prostate made it feel like he'd piss himself any minute, but never quite got there.

It was earnest, honest pain in the form of cramping spasms, but he was so turned on that they felt good, like the aftershocks of an orgasm he'd yet to have. The wave just swelled and swelled and swelled to something apocalyptic.

When Yunho bottomed out, Yeosang bawled in ugly, heaving sobs. Yunho motioned like he was ready to pull out at the reception, but legs locked around his waist to pull him in, to urge him to the pace he wanted on his stressed and battered body. He took Yunho's large hand, guided it so the palm settled on the bulge over his bladder and pushed it down as hard as he could to indicate the kind of pressure he wanted.

The effect lasted for a half hour. Yeosang was about fifteen minutes in by the time they'd started fucking. Yunho was a champ, slowing down for him when he got too close to cumming up until the moment Yeosang just knew that edge was different, that he was close for real.

The orgasm came first. That height shattered him, racked his body like he'd been seized, sending him briefly to hell and back with a blink. If he'd been breathing, he didn't know it. His chest hurt. His throat hurt, he made garbled grunts when Yunho fucked harder into him.

The remainder of his orgasm had only half-subsided when he lost control of his bladder. Timed with a thrust that put more pressure on him, his cock started spurting piss all over his stomach. The angle of his slightly upraised hips caused it to spill up his chest, up to his neck, spilling down onto his bed. Yunho had cum in him while he was soaked, writhing and crying.

The pain resounded in echoes throughout his body. His prostate felt so inflamed. Everything between his thighs and his stomach ached. God, he was a mess. Wet, drenched in piss and sweat, in a puddle of it in his own ruined bed, covered in cum, red faced and snotty from the crying. Yunho hung around, pulling out his wilting cock and waiting dumbly for the next instruction.

That was when the desire to save face took over and he immediately cut the crying fit. He ignored the painful call of his tired body when he sat up. He breathed, his exhale slow, using the cleaner of the two hands to make an effort at wiping his face.

Yunho reached out a hand, tender on Yeosang's knee. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" He pushed sweat-matted hair out of his eyes, smiling at Yunho. He placed a hand over the one on his knee for added reassurance. "I feel great."

**Author's Note:**

> ship decided by a random number generator. it's an unintentional kinktober entry so there's that.


End file.
